I Kissed a Girl
by dispix208
Summary: When Mulan and her fellow soldiers get a day off training, Mulan and her friends go into town for the day. What will happen as a result of this? Read and find out! Note: Not a songfic


I Kissed a Girl

By: dispix208

**Author's Note: Hi, everyone! I'm finally back with another story. Sorry it took so long, I started writing the story, but I then had to get my computer fixed and they had to erase everything off of my computer, even my fanfics ****. So, please be patient, I might be writing more than one fanfic at one time to make up for the ones I lost. Thank you for your patience. **

**I got the idea for this story when I was watching **_**Mulan **_**a few weeks ago. After watching the movie, I was thinking about it, and I began to think about Mulan pretending to be a man fighting in the army. I thought it would be funny if she had met another woman while she was in the army. As a result, this story was created. Read and enjoy! **_**Mulan **_**and all characters except for my original character are properties of the Walt Disney Company, and I'm sorry to admit that I don't own any of it. **

**Warnings: One- sided romantic fluff, suggested same-sex romance**

Chapter 1

It was a mild, sunny spring day in the Chinese mountains. Somewhere in the valleys was an army camp. And in that camp, the soldiers were assembled, talking to each other and waiting for their captain, Li Shang, to emerge from his tent. Suddenly, the flaps to the tent in front of them opened and the soldiers became silent as a tall, muscular man stepped out. Captain Li stood a few feet from his tent and scanned the group of soldiers in front of him. Then, he announced very loudly and clearly, "Soldiers! I was very impressed with your hard work in training yesterday. All of you did very well."

He paused as some of the soldiers bowed and thanked him. Then, he continued, "So, after much consideration, I have decided to be nice to all of you and reward you with a day off of training for today."

Immediately after Captain Li said this, the soldiers applauded, relieved to have a break from the brutality they had endured these past few weeks. Once the applause died down, Captain Li said, "That will be all. Enjoy your time off. You are dismissed."

As soon as Captain Li reentered his tent, slight mayhem ensued as the soldiers discussed with each other possible activities to do on their day off. Three soldiers in particular especially wanted to do something on this day. Towards the back of the camp, a tall, heavyset soldier, a short, well-built one and a short, skinny one sat in a circle discussing possible things to do.

"How about we pull a prank on the captain," suggested the well-built soldier.

"I don't think that's a very good idea, Yao," said the tall soldier named Chien Po. "We could get in serious trouble for something like that."

"He's got a point," said the skinny one, who was named Ling.

Yao angrily turned towards Ling and asked, "Okay, then, do you have any better ideas?"

Ling thought for a moment. He was glad when Chien Po spoke for him so he wouldn't have to answer Yao's question. "Why don't we take a nice trip into the nearest village and see what's there?"

"Yeah," said Ling. "And maybe if we're lucky, we'll see women!" At the mention of women, Yao immediately agreed that they should go into town.

Chapter 2

As the three were making their way out of the camp, they happened to pass by the tent of one of their fellow soldiers that they had recently formed a friendship with, Fa Ping. Currently, he was feeding his horse some hay that the army had provided for all of the horses in the army. The three approached Ping where he was sitting and stroking his horse.

"Hi, Ping, what's up," asked Ling. He had apparently startled Ping, for upon hearing Ling's voice, he immediately turned around, kicking over his horses water bucket in the process.

"Oh, hey guys," said Ping as he hurriedly picked up the bucket, which still had some water in it, looking embarrassed. "What's going on," he asked as he approached the other three.

"We were just on our way into the nearest town and saw you," said Ling.

"Would you like to join us," asked Chien Po.

Ping looked at them and said, "I don't know guys, I mean, I have to watch my horse to make sure he eats-" Yao interrupted him by saying, "Come on, it'll be fun." The three then gave Ping eager looks, forcing him to finally give in.

"All right, I'll go, but only for a little while," he said. "Let me just get something from my tent and I'll be ready to go." Ping went into his tent and the others waited patiently for him to come back.

Chapter 3

The real reason why Ping wanted to return to his tent was so he could think about things before he went into town. As it turns out, Ping wasn't a _he _at all, he was a _she_. And her real name was Mulan, not Ping. She had disguised herself as a man to take her father's place in the army. Because of this, she was a little nervous about going into town because she was afraid that someone would recognize her, even though she was nowhere near her own village. And, there was her guardian Mushu to consider as well. He would never let her go into town.

_Oh, well, it's just for a little while, _Mulan thought to herself. _Besides, Mushu doesn't have to know. _Mulan looked around to make sure Mushu wasn't around, which, thankfully, he wasn't at the moment. As Mulan was about to leave the tent, she remembered she had told the other three she had to get something. She looked around for something to take with her. When she saw her sword on her cot, she picked it up and put it in the sheath that was tied around her waist. Then, she went to rejoin the others

Chapter 4

After a few minutes, "Ping" reemerged from "his" tent.

"What took you so long," asked Ling.

"Sorry about that, I had to find my sword. You never know who or what we'll run into in town." Mulan hoped that was a believable explanation for her delay. To her relief, Yao said, "Don't worry, we won't need that. We have all the protection we need right here." Yao then showed off his muscles, causing Ling to push him, which caused Yao to push back. The two kept pushing each other and bickering until Chien Po said, "I think we should get going before it gets too late." Yao and Ling stopped fighting and followed Chien Po and "Ping" into town.

Chapter 5

Once the four arrived in the town, they walked around and admired the sights and bustling activity. This town was slightly bigger than Mulan's, but she was still amazed at this one, for it was still very different than her village. The four passed by various shops, and Mulan wanted desperately to see what was in them. But, as she saw the types of things they sold that were displayed outside, she thought about how she was dressed and who she was with and decided it wasn't the right time and place for that. So, instead, she took in the other sights of the town.

Chapter 6

The four had been walking for a few hours when they came to a slightly elaborately decorated building. The writing on the building said that it was a restaurant. Immediately, the looks on Yao, Ling and Chien Po brightened. Mulan rolled her eyes at the others as they raced towards the doors to the restaurant. She then followed them inside.

Chapter 7

The meal was an interesting experience. Yao and Ling kept flirting with the waitress, who obviously wasn't interested. Chien Po, on the other hand, was too busy stuffing his face with food to care about the waitress. As for Mulan, she sat there quietly and ate her food, not sure how to react to what she was seeing.

Chapter 8

After their meal, the soldiers were heading back to camp when they all heard a female giggle. Everyone turned to see a young woman about Mulan's age shyly smile and wave at them from a shopkeeper's sand. Yao and Ling stared at the woman and awe. She had very little makeup on, only lipstick, mascara and very light pink blush. But, she didn't need makeup, for she was naturally beautiful, even to Mulan. The woman approached the four and bowed.

"Hello, soldiers," said the woman in a soft, gentle voice. Yao, Ling and Chien Po said hello. Mulan, on the other hand, stood off to the side, not wanting the woman to notice her for fear that she would recognize Mulan. But, as luck would have it, the woman noticed Mulan and turned towards her.

"And who might this young man be," she asked. Mulan just stared at the ground, unsure what to say. Then, Chien Po said, "His name is Ping. He can be a little shy at times."

The woman smiled at Mulan and said, "Well, hello there, Ping."

Mulan slowly looked up to meet the woman's eyes and hesitantly said hello. The woman giggled and said, "Aww, you're shy, that's so cute."

Mulan didn't know what to make of this. She was still used to being a guy around guys, she had no idea how to be a guy in front of women. She looked to the other three for help. They all gave her encouraging looks. That immediately gave Mulan courage. She turned back to the woman and said in her manliest voice, "Thank you. No one's ever said that to me before."

The woman smiled sweetly. Then, she said to everyone, "You know, I've been looking for soldiers here in town since the war started, and when I saw you four, I just _had_ to speak to you."

The woman smiled at the four. Then, she said to them, "Oh, how rude of me! Where are my manners? I'm Wang Quo."

Everyone bowed to her. Yao, Ling and Chien Po introduced themselves. Yao and Ling then tried to flirt with Quo. She smiled politely, but was obviously not interested in them. After a few minutes of Yao and Ling's attempted flirting, Quo turned towards Mulan and asked, "Would you like to take a walk with me? I'd_ love_ to hear about life in the army."

Mulan looked at the other three, a panicked look on her face, but they just gave her looks of encouragement. So, Mulan took a deep breath and agreed to Quo's offer. _After all_, Mulan thought, _Quo just wants to talk to me, right? No big deal. _

Chapter 9

Things started out fine. Quo asked Mulan about her life in the army and Mulan answered. Then, things started to get awkward when they came to a fountain in the middle of town behind the restaurant where the soldiers had previously eaten in. Mulan and Quo sat down and continued to talk. As Quo was telling Mulan about her life in the village, Mulan couldn't help but notice that Quo was getting closer and closer to her by the second.

There was a short pause after Quo was finished talking. Then, she took a deep breath, turned towards Mulan and asked, "Ping?" Her simple, yet elegant yellow outfit was now touching Mulan's leg, which made Mulan feel awkward. She slightly looked at Quo and asked in her regular voice, "Yes?" She then realized how it came out and immediately asked 'yes' again, this time in her man voice.

"I know we've only known each other for an hour, but it feels like I've always known you." There was a pause. Mulan was very confused as to what was going on at the moment.

"I really enjoy spending time with you and really enjoyed your army stories," continued Quo.

"Umm…. thank you," asked Mulan, still not sure what was going on.

"I have to go home now, but before I leave, I'd like to give you something, in case we don't see each other again."

"You don't have to-" began Mulan. But, before she could say anything else, Quo grabbed Mulan's face ang gave her a huge kiss. Mulan was very confused now, and she was startled by the sudden action. Mulan then decided that as long as she was portraying a man, she would try her best to play her part. So, she returned Quo's kiss. _She's expecting it, after all,_ Mulan thought.

When they were finished, Mulan stared at Quo, not sure what to say. After a few seconds, she finally said, "Uhh…. thank you." Quo smiled. As she stood to leave, Quo asked, "How long are you staying here?"

"Two nights," answered Mulan.

"I suppose you would be training during that time," said Quo. Mulan nodded. Quo looked at Mulan, disappointed. Then, she reached in her shirt and pulled out a sheet of rice paper with a small inkwell and brush attached to it.

"Here's my address. You can write to me anytime," said Quo. As she turned to leave, Quo said, "I enjoyed talking with you, Ping." And with that, she was gone.

Chapter 10

Before Mulan could have time to think about what just happened, Yaou, Ling and Chien Po came up beside her.

"Wow, Ping, I never knew you had it in you," said Ling.

Mulan immediately came out of her confused daze, stuffed Quo's address in her shirt and looked at Ling.

"What,' she asked, for she didn't hear what he was saying.

"Just now. With Quo," said Yao.

"Huh? Oh, that, yeah," said Mulan. She was embarrassed that her new friends had seen what just happened. It made things even more embarrassing for her.

"So, what happened," asked Ling in a singsong voice.

"Uhhh…..we…..talked….about the army," said Mulan. She hoped that would satisfy him, which, thankfully, it did.

"Boring," said Ling. And with that, the four made their way back to camp.

Chapter 11

Once the four returned to camp, the first thing Mulan did was quickly but quietly tear up Quo's address and threw it into the woods. She had told the other three not to tell anyone what happened in town. She didn't want anyone to know about it, especially Shang. She had just now gained his trust and friendship, and she didn't want that to go away.

Once she had disposed of the evidence, Mulan headed straight for her tent. All she wanted to do now was sleep so the memory of today would go away and be forgotten. But, as it turned out, that would not happen. As soon as she approached the tent, she immediately was confronted by a certain tiny red dragon.

"Oh, no," groaned Mulan to herself.

"And just where have _you _been, young lady," the dragon, Mushu, asked, his arms crossed and a stern look on his face.

Mulan thought for a moment about what to say. She didn't want to tell Mushu what happened earlier, but she also didn't want to lie to him. So, she finally said to Mushu, "I was in town with my friends." She hoped that was a good enough explanation for him.

Mushu looked at Mulan for a moment, then asked, "And why didn't you tell me where you were going? You could've at least invited me to go with you."

Mulan thought carefully about her answer, then said, "I'm sorry, but they asked me to go when you weren't around. If you had been there, I would've invited you." Mulan hoped that was a good enough excuse.

To her relief, Mushu's face softened and he said, "The things I miss when I'm gone, even for a few minutes! I should stick around more." Mushu smiled as he said the last part, and Mulan returned his smile. Then, Mushu climbed up Mulan's shoulder and said, "Now, let's get some shut-eye. You have a long day ahead of you tomorrow." The two then made their way inside the tent for the night.

The End


End file.
